For the Boy With No Imprefections
by Optical Illusions
Summary: (Oneshot [MxH]) This wasn't what I came here for. I didn't come here for her. I never would. But somehow... I couldn't leave.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.**

**_Author's notes: _**

**Hey guys. I just had a sudden urge to write a one shot.**

****

****

**Enjoy!**

****

****

****

**xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx**

****

I sighed. Staying here wouldn't work. I'm perfect. Why should I be missing anything? My eyes looked downcast at the grave. I don't think I should really miss her too much. This wasn't fair! Damned if I stayed here and grieved. She told me that when I left, the evil in the world could possibly cause her death. I looked around. Cherry trees... Pretty blue water...

Blue like her eyes. Her clear, pretty, cornflower blue orbs or innocence.

This wasn't what I came here for. I didn't come here for her. I never would. But somehow... I couldn't leave.

If I ever retold this story to anyone... I would be banished and sent away. I was the perfect soldier who _never_ fell in love. Love? I was an idiot. I'm not in love. Even if I was... she was dead. That's that. No use retelling feelings to a piece of marble with her named engraved into the smooth surface.

Even if I did come back within last year... I was too late. She died three days after I left. I got a letter from one of her friends.

I raised a hand to my face as a cherry blossom blew across my jaw. My cheek was wet. My eyes widened. I am not crying! It's impossible. I didn't cry as I witnessed a little girl blow up. Why should I cry because a insignificant girl died of something she could have stood away from? This wasn't me. It wasn't perfect. Crying was an imperfection. I sighed.

Well... now that I noticed them falling down my face, I held my head down and noticed a weird looking sign in the marble gravestone. It looked like the sign for female... but the top circle was more of a heart. I frowned, realizing something. The wind had picked up and now there were thousands of pretty little cherry blossoms laying around the grave.

I heard a rumor once, that if a lover cries... That a cherry blossom tree will shed itself of it's flowers. Stupid rumor. I was not, and will never be, her lover. She's dead. She isn't alive. Right now, she's inanimate. Not breathing.

_Although_ , a small voice whispered into my ear as the wind passed. It wasn't Mina's voice. I didn't want to hear the voice. It almost frightened me. _Why haven't you left if you are incapable of loving her? Why are you debating over her, on her grave?_

"Who are you?!" I shouted. " _What_ are you?!"

Obviously someone heard me shouting at something that didn't exist. Because I heard footsteps and I looked up. Her head blocked my view of the sun, making her hair seem more golden and it had a golden glow to it.

"Mina?"

The figure looked at me with a sympathetic smile. Had she heard my debate in my head? What if I _did_ love her? What if...

"Heero..." She held out her hand. "Take my hand. You don't have to. But I miss you, even if the feeling is not mutual, I love you. I want to be with you forever."

She glanced at the grave and frowned lightly. "How long have you been here?"

I gulped. Why was I nervous? "About a thirty minutes."

I could tell she was holding back a smile. "Heero, I've been given a second chance. The gods have granted me that. But-" She began, but I cut her off and touched her face. She was solid. She was here!

Besides that I just stayed quiet. I put an emotionless mask on. I needed to think. And to think I needed to be alone. In order to be alone she had to leave. This face always either made her cry or just leave. But now... I don't know. Maybe being perfect isn't what its worth. I looked at her. She was a sight. Now she was looking at the grave, her fingers were lightly tracing her name.

_Aino Mina_

_1980-2002_

_Beloved friend_

I sighed. Yet... Here she was.

"Heero, I need to know. Do you want me here? I can leave." She looked into my eyes. "I guess you don't." She mumbled as an after thought.

With that... she ran. I sighed. Great. I just blew it. Now she was going to go away. But I don't get it. How? She was living... I touched her. I could feel her.

I ran after her.

"Mina!"

I saw a wisp of gold and kept ran faster, just like she did. Her hair had gotten longer, I mused.

_"_ **_Mina_** _!!"_

I was close. I could almost grab her hair. Just a little further... Ah Ha! There. Got it.

I turned her around. Her eyes were red and puffy, she was breathing hard, just like me, and her cheeks were stained with tears. My heart just kind of... gave a pang and my stomach dropped.

"What? _What?_ ! You haven't _not_ said enough? What do you want from me?" She screeched as I held her arm to steady her. She almost fell over. A new wave of tears fell. I took my hands off her arms and held her face, wiping the tears away with the rough pads of my thumbs. This wasn't me... I'm not this affectionate.

"I missed you too. I wanted you to know that..." I said, looking down. I was acting like a lovesick fool. This wasn't me. It never was.

I don't know if i crushed my mouth to hers, or she did it. All I knew is that we were kissing. Somehow this seemed right, no matter what my mind shouted at me. I took the kiss to a deeper length and rubbed my tongue over her lips. She allowed me to gained entrance.

She tasted like vanilla and cinnamon. Yum. I don't think I regret this. Her eyes were closed, and I closed mine. Letting my more emotional side come out. She was the first to pull away. She did the most unexpected thing.

She slapped me.

"Heero Yuy! I can't believe you! It's wrong to play with emotions!!"

"Yeah, I'm sure you would know all about that. Seeing as how _you've_ gotten my emotions in a mix since the day I met you!"

She frowned at that. "Heero. Look into my eyes. I love you! Please, for this one time, tell me how you feel. I want to know." she said in a gentler tone.

I obeyed. I looked into her cornflower blue eyes. No color could match her color. "I can't say."

She looked at me as if I had ten heads. "Why?"

I looked away. "Because what I feel is nothing but something that could make me imperfect."

"Just tell me."

I sighed. "Fine..."

I waited awhile. Is this what I really wanted to do? Warm up to this woman and have a crushed heart?

She looked at me impatiently, "Well?"

"Iloveyou." I mumbled into my chest.

"What was that?" She said in an annoyed tone. I looked up. Her arms were now crossed across her breasts, which were covered by her blue halter top.

"I love you." I said extremely slowly and clearly. Mocking her.

She looked at me in disbelief. "You think that _love_ is a imperfection?!" She began laughing. "There isn't anything more pure, Heero."

**xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx**

****

**Okay. Hello people. Meh. That was stupid and pointless. But you know... i had to get something up before I go on vacation. **

****

**I'm really sorry if Heero was OOC. I can't really do a cold outlook all that well. Sorry!**

****

**Anyway, RR!**

v


End file.
